Double trouble
Double trouble is the fifteenth chapter of Dragon Ball Multiverse. It leads from the events of Mary Sue being defeated by Arale to Xeniloum being defeated by Universe 4's Buu. Plot Mary Sue was finished praying for her victory, but Arale uppercutted her and easily defeated her. Kat was referring to how Mary Sue was unusual. The Vargas then announced that both Gotenks's were next to fight. Trunks then shouted that it would be a huge waste of charisma, but was still ordered to step into the ring. Bra was satisfied to see them both fight so both Trunks's would lose. After both Gotenks shouted out their speeches, they began their match. Their moves mirrored for each punch and kick. After realizing this, they both transformed into a Super Saiyan 3 and continued to mirror each other's movements. Gokū was amazed to see them both fight, but Vegeta was annoyed on how they did not deserve that power. Gokū then referred even though the lack of training they had, they was still an incredible fighter. With that claim shown, their super forms were drained out. Vegetto then explains that Super Saiyan 3 creates more of a strain on your body once as an adult. Having their power completely drained, Goten and Trunks are forced to unfuse. Bra states that they are cheating for having more than 2 fighters in the arena, but the tournament officials count it as it being a split form. Both Goten and Trunks's continued trading blows until one of the Trunks stepped on a sink-hole, allowing the Trunks of Universe 18 to finally gain the upperhand against his identical counterpart. He then charged at Goten, but was confused on which Goten to attack. Goten told Trunks to say his Universe to declare the winner. Trunks replied "18th", and so Universe 18 won by default. The next match was Romanesco versus Neko Majin. Due to the entire forfeit of Universe 10 from the tournament, NekoMajin advances by default. NekoMajin was angered by his easy advance. The next match was Xeniloum versus Super Buu. Uub walks over to ask why the other Heloïtes did not forfeit, to which one of the Heloïtes retorted back at him. Uub then apologized and reminded them of the superior powers from the other competitors. The Heloïtes scoffed and replied that their Ultra Armors could defeat Broly in one strike. Back in the arena, Xeniloum asks Buu if he ready to begin. Buu just replied to begin once he's ready. Xeniloum preformed a "Z" with his finger-tip, which sliced Buu's entire body and through the shield surrounding the arena. Although the attack would have left nearly every other fighter in the tournament dead, it was useless against Buu, who has the ability to regenerate. Xeniloum then attacks Buu with his "ultra waver ball", blowing up Buu and half of the ring as a result. Buu regenerates and decided to take Xeniloum's armor. Although Buu's telekinesis failed to obtain the armor, he absorbed it straight off of Xeniloum's body immediately after, leaving Xeniloum completely defenseless. With the armor absorbed, Buu knocked Xeniloum unconscious with one kick, winning him the match. The last page shows Vegeta, Goten and Trunks of Universe 18 mocking the Heloïtes' "GIGA-ULTRA" armor. Piccolo, to himself, says that the weapons of Universe 19 are more powerful then they think, and that Xeniloum was simply unlucky that he was matched against Buu. Gokū, further alluding to the capabilities of Universe 19, also says that the weapons should not be underestimated "because us...we can't regenerate." Trivia * Bra seemed more supportive at the last Martial Arts Tournament at the end of the Dragon Ball, but it's probably due to her cheering for Pan. * Neither Gotenks was seen performing the Fusion Dance.